


That's Kinky

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [6]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dick Grayson is Robin, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Blame Tumblr, Inappropriate Humor, Talking, robin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Wally wants to learn more about biting





	That's Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a post I saw on Tumblr. I posted this on my account on FF to just so you know. Only it's a one-shot and not a bunch of them in one. May fix that later.

The original team including Raquel and Zatanna were all longing on the couch in the Mountain. All of them except for Wally. The team was extremely bored mind you. Suddenly Wally came running in the mountain looking confuse. "Guys can you do me a favor," the young speedster asked.

"Anything my friend," Aqua lad answered him.

"Could you guys explain bites to me," He asked awkwardly.

"Bites," Robin repeated while looking confused.

"Yeah we were talking about them in class and now I'm confused," Wally said sadly.

"If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, It's venomous," Kaldur explained to him.

"What if it bites me and it dies," Wally asked.

"That means your poisonous. Oh my gosh, Wally learn to listen," Artemis yelled at him.

"What if it bites itself and I die," M'gann asked still being new to earth and how it works.

"It's voodoo," Zatanna answered, being the magician she is.

"What if it bites me and someone else dies," Raquel asked trying to make sense of this to.

"That's correlation, not causation," Conner answered her being born in CADMUS and everything.

"What if we bite each other and neither of us die," Wally asked finally starting to understand how this works.

Suddenly Robin popped up and added his two cents in the conversation, "That's kinky."

Everyone looked at him while shaking their heads in a no motion, while Megan responded to him, "Oh my Gosh."

**_Meanwhile at the Watchtower with the Justice League_ **

"How did they get from being bored to talking about biting," Superman asked the other three people looking at the live security feed with him.

"I have no Idea," Responded Flash.

"What I want to know is how they went from talking about safety to kinky in a matter of seconeds," Wonder Women asked.

"She has a point," Flash said looking at superman.

"What I want to know is how come Robin, who is raised by you knows what kinky is when you take a bunch of safety precautions to avoid this," Flash said looking at Batman.

"What I want to know is why I let him hang out with your nephew," Batman said while he slowly face palmed and contemplated his life.

"Hey, That's not very nice," Flash yelled at him while the other two occupants laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Their you go, comedy.


End file.
